Burning Brighter
by DashOfAwesomeness
Summary: Meet Jazeera Ali, daughter of Princess Jasmine, heir to the the throne of Agrabah. It had been her mothers wish to attend her old High School, EAH. But as her Final Year begins, things begin happening. Old evils awaken, New protests start, and as Jazeera comes to find out, there's no escape. Can she survive EAH and find her own happily ever after?


Jazeera Ali sat down cross legged on her bed, thinking deeply. What had just happened earlier, what Jazeera had just witnessed, shocked her to her very core. Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, had refused to sign her legacy page, even going as far as tearing it out of the book. Apple White, whose story revolved around the fact that Raven was the Evil Queen and mistreated her, was shocked to say the least. Without the central part that Raven was to play in Apple's story, the blond wouldn't meet her Prince Charming, and wouldn't find her happily ever after.

Happily Ever Afters. That was the trick, wasn't it? In the world she lived in, not everyone had them. People like Raven, the people who got none, saw it as unfair. They rebelled against their destinies, tempting fate by writing their own. Jazeera had to admire them for their bravery, though some would label it foolishness. Was it worth it to be hated by your peers? By the very people that you had to live with, that shared the same stories as you?

Jazeera sighed as she flopped down on her bed, her brown curls escaping from her ponytail. As the daughter of Jasmine Sultan, who in turn was the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, she was held to seemingly impossible expectations. Ever since her mother died, she had been raised by her grandfather. Even though her grandfather was caring and kindhearted, his mind was firmly entrenched in the traditions of yesterday. Whenever she was home, she was expected to carry herself with a regal authority, and have a commanding outlook on life.

Jazeera shifted to her side, pushing out all reminders of her home. An unwritten rule in her life was to avoid the negative thoughts that plagued her mind. If she was being logical, what she was aiming to do was impossible. Filtering your thoughts completely simply wasn't possible. And Jazeera knew that. But what she also knew, was that every time she indulged in those thoughts, her mood would sink instantaneously. So as of that moment, Jazeera realized she needed to do something.

But what were the options? Go downstairs, and be confronted by the mass of Royals with their hate of the Rebels, or even worse, vice versa? No. But until her roommate Ursa Frost returned, she was stuck inside here with no one to talk to.

Jazeera drew her knees towards her body and hugged them, as she looked around her room dejectedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something moving. She jumped to her, whirling around to face the source. In front her, stood her mirror. She sighed in relief, feeling stupid for getting so worked up about nothing. As she inspected the ornately decorated silver mirror, she began to notice something. Just behind the reflective surface, or rather inside it, she felt a presence. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed, as the temperature dropped about ten degrees. Jazeera began to shiver as she gazed cautiously at the mirror. What was in it?

Jazeera took a step forward, her fingers reaching out towards the mirror. She felt strangely drawn to the mirror, her outstretched fingers growing closer and closer. As Jazeera was about to touch it, she felt a heavy object hit her head, as she crumpled to the floor. Her attacker readjusted the hood that covered their face, and slinked out of her room under the cover of darkness.

"Jazeera? Jazzy? Zee! Wake up!"

"Nurse, is she okay?"

"Hush. I sense she's waking."

Jazeera's eyes fluttered open, as she brought her up to shield her eyes from the harsh lights. "Ursa, turn off that light right now or I swear I will hex the living daylights out of you." Muttered Jazeera as she snuggled into her blankets. The blankets felt more coarse then usual, and definitely more cold than usual. As Jazeera peered through her barely opened eyes, she noticed her blankets had changed from orange and blue to white.

"Interesting." Jazeera thought, before attempting to drift off to sleep again. A few seconds later, she bolted upright, struggling against the white blanket in a mad attempt to get up. She heard snickering, and before her stood her friend Ursa. With her platinum hair up in a ponytail, and her ice blue eyes, she looked more like the girl next door instead of the villain she aspired to be.

"How long did it take you to figure out this wasn't our dorm?" She teased, rolling her eyes.

"About as long as it took you to figure out that it was ME, and not Maximoff who had put ice cream in your pillowcase." She replied, smirking. "Well, that divided by about a hundred days."

The nurse chuckled, as Jazeera noticed her for the first time. "Ms. Ali, I think you should sit down for this." The nurse said, and Jazeera sat down, eyeing her questioningly. The nurse ignored her, and continued once she sat down. "Last night, someone entered your room and knocked you out. You have a concussion, but it's fairly small. Your roommate ran here with you once she found you. If she hadn't found you then, who knows what would have happened."

Jazeera looked down at her lap, as she processed what had happened. Last night, she had been attacked. Most likely by a student if she was being logical here. Funny thing was, it wasn't even bothering her that much. Yes she was miffed, but they hadn't done her any great harm. When her mom had been alive, she sustained more than a few injuries from her mother's adventures, adventures she insisted that her daughter be include in. In fact, her attackers actions seemed petty.

"I'm fine Miss. Goodfairy. I'll survive." She said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. Her roommate eyed her questionly, but she shook her head no, silently telling her that she'd tell her later.

"Are you sure Ms. Ali?" Asked the nurse, looking worried. Jazeera restrained the urge to roll her eyes, but nodded.

Ursa leapt up from her chair, and dragged Jazeera up as well. "Come on Zee! Headmaster G. said that we're having an assembly in the castleteria, and as your friend I refuse to allow you to go out in yesterday's outfit!" she said excitedly, dragging her friend through the halls of their school. Once they were in the safety of their room, Ursa cornered her friend.

"What happened last night?" She demanded.

"I don't know! All I remember was going back here after legacy day, but then everything else is gone." She said throwing her arms up in frustration. She began to pace back and forth, letting out the panic she had kept inside at the infirmary. Her friend Ursa meanwhile was throwing outfits on her bed, rummaging through her closet looking for an outfit that'd be perfect for her friend.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she finally found one. She held it up, making sound effects as she moved it around. Jazeera had to hand it to her friend, she was a true fashionista. In her hand were a pair of blue jeans, an orange and white blouse, and a pair of white platform sneakers.

"Eh? Eh?" She said, and Jazeera chuckled.

"It's amazing Ms. Frost, but I simply don't believe that it's befitting for a young villainess such as you to create fashionable outfits!" Jazeera replied, making her voice deeper to mock their headmaster.

"Well you know what I say?" She asked, before sticking her tongue out at and blowing a raspberry. "And I also say we need to leave soon, so you can go ahead and change. I'll meet up with you at the assembly.

"Save me a spot with you and max!" Jazeera called out after her friend, before returning inside her dorm and changing into the outfit. She quickly put her hair into a side ponytail, and placed the white circlet her mother had given to her on her hair.

In all her time at EAH, the headmaster had only called for an assembly a handful of times. To be honest, the headmaster frightened her a bit. He and she had never met directly, but from everything she saw from afar, she was glad for that.

She walked out of her room, locking her door behind her. Today was going to be different. She could just feel it.

* * *

 **Hi guys! So as you guys know, this is going to be a fanfic that will feature many OCs. But ooh, don't you just wanna know who hit her? What if it was Max? Who is Max? Or perhaps, it could be someone she trusts a bit more... But Ursa wouldn't hurt her! But it would explain why she couldn't find her the previous night...**

 **Comment your theories as to who knocked out Jazeera, and as to who Maximoff is! Until later!**


End file.
